What Happens Next?
by fallenangels710
Summary: The Marauders, we all know about them. This, however, is the story of Lily, Emily, and Lina, fellow Gryffindores to the Marauders. The Marauders don't know that these girls, one in particular, have deadly secrets... SiriusOC JL RemusOC


A/N: Ok, so... this was originally posted on harrypotterfanfiction but i decided to start it over here.it is my first fanfic piece so there will be mistakes...

Disclaimer: Familiar characters owned by J.K. Rowling and all her people... i own nothing so you sue nothing...(well except for Lina, Emily, and the plot..;-)...)

Prologue 

My name is Emily. When I was eleven I got a letter by, well, owl post. It stated that I had been accepted into the Salem Institute of Witchcraft in Salem, Massachusetts. What I didn't know was that there was another wizard school. A school named Hogwarts…

I was in my third year when my parents decided to transfer me to England to continue my studies. They were Muggles so when I told them that Hogwarts was a much better school they decided on the transfer. So every year on September 1st I would floo over to The Leaky Caldron and then take a cab to Kings Cross Station. And every year I came home the same way. From England to my suburban town in Connecticut, U.S.A. Well this is the story of my 6th and 7th year. The years that my friends and I decided would be the best…

You've Got To Be Kidding! 

"Mom! I'm leaving." I yelled up the stairs. When I got no answer I yelled again

"Mom?"

"What? Oh. Bye" was the only response I got.

"Okay?" I mumbled. 'I guess I should have expected this.' I though.

I let it go. This year I was leaving a few days early to meet up with my friends at Diagon Alley. We were going to shop for all of our Hogwarts things together. I took a handful of our newly acquired floo powder and threw it into the fire. I stepped into the green fire.

"The Leaky Caldron!" I yelled. I fell out of the fire only to be tackled again from behind.

"OH MY GOSH! You're here!" Lina Hart yelled as she tackled me.

"Yes, I'm here. But I won't be for long if you don't let me breathe." I said gasping.

"Yeah. I guess breathing is important." Lina replied back.

"You guess?" Lily Evans said as she came up to give me a hug.

"Hey Emily! How was your summer?" She asked.

"Great now that I'm back here." I said.

Lina Hart and Lily Evans have been my friends since I was transferred to Hogwarts. We are all 6th year Gryffindor along with two other girls named Sandra Grady and Monique Stevens. Lina is an outgoing blond with red highlights and blue eyes. A weird combination, but she likes it. Lily is a fiery redhead with green eyes and a temper to match. Lucky for us lately it's been directed at James Potter. And me? I was a quiet brunette with blue streaks in my hair and deep brown eyes.

We took my things upstairs and got ready to go shopping. When we came down there was a little surprise waiting for us… Well more like 3 big surprises.

"So, my mom gave me money to get my own birthday present this year. I'm thinking about finally getting that owl I've been wanting." I said as we came back downstairs.

But of course all good things have to end, so as we were coming back down we heard the all too familiar voices of the Marauders.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Although this time Peter Pettigrew wasn't with them.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Just once I wanted to go without having to deal with them until after school started" I said seeing the boys for the first time in 2 months.

"Umm. Yeah Emily. Did we forget to mention that they are also staying here?" Lina told me.

"Lina! You couldn't warn me?" I retorted.  
"Emily! Hey! What have you been up to girl?" Sirius said as he gave me a hug.

"Black if you ever do that again I will make sure you never have children. EVER!" I said.

Sirius jumped back with a look of mock fright on his face. "Aww come on Emily. I know you love me!" He replied.

I glared at him. "Not in your life Black" I replied menacingly.

"Hi Emily." Remus said and James waved enthusiastically.

"Remus, James." I said.

"Okay so where are we going first?" James asked.

"You, Potter, are going no where." Lily said.

"Aww! Please Lily flower? Please, please, please, please?" James said in a sickly sweet voice.

"If I let you guys come will you shut up for the rest of the day?" Lily responded, annoyed.

"Yup! I won't speak!" James said back.

So we went into Diagon Alley to get my owl. As we entered Eeylops Owl Emporium we were hit with the smell of decaying carcasses and bird droppings. A nasty combination if you ask me. Everywhere we looked there were jeweled eyes staring at us. I was just about to give up when I saw her. She was a gorgeous snowy owl with blue eyes and shiny white and black feathers. So I bought her and named her after an old friend of mine that passed away. Ava sat quietly in her cage surveying everything with her sapphire eyes.

The 6 of us exited the Owl shop and went to Florish and Botts to get our required reading for the year. We didn't realize how long we were in there until we exited and saw that the sun had gone down. We went back to the Leaky Caldron for the night. I put Ava in our room and went back down to rejoin the others. We ate dinner and went up to the boys room for a little while.

"Okay Lily. This year I'm turning over a new leaf" James started. "I am not going to ask you out at all!"

"James," I said. "We all know that it is not physically possible for you not to ask Lily out. I mean come on, you trying to get her to go out with you is one of the highlights of the year!"

"EMILY!" Lily yelled.

"What?" I said smiling. "I'm just telling the truth!"

"You know, she has a point," Remus said

"Thank you Remus." I said. "At least someone thinks my opinion is worth something." I stared at Lily.

"Now I didn't say that…" Remus said with a smile.

I glared at him and he returned to his book. After this little bickering session I tuned everyone out and thought about the time I found out Remus was a werewolf.

It was during the Christmas break of last year when I put two and two together. All the moonlit excursions to god-knows-where, plus the nicknames. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Plus the fact that I heard James referring to Remus's "furry little problem" more than once. Soon after I was at the window during the first full moon of the New Year and I saw all of the Marauders in their Animagi forms. Peter the rat, Sirius the dog, and James the stag. I still haven't told them that I know about Remus, but then again they don't know that the horse that comes and helps them with Remus during the full moon is me in my Animagus form. I think they just think it's some kind of stray horse from the Forbidden Forest. In my horse form I have a silvery white coat with blue eyes. So when you looked at me in the dark all you can see is a faint shimmer and the glow of my eyes in the darkness.

"Emily! Emily are you listening to me?" Lina asked.

As it turned out I had been staring out the window long enough for everyone to stop talking and turn to me.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was thinking about other things." I said as I turned my attention to everyone. Lina just let it go and went back to her conversation. She knew how many times I get lost in my own thoughts.

A few minutes later Sirius came up to me.

"Sickle for you're thoughts?" He asked. I just looked at him like he was crazy. He just shrugged and continued to talk to me.

"So how was your summer? He asked.

"It could have been better." I say surprising him with the hardness of my voice.

"Why?"

"My family's becoming really cold with me since I came home in June. It's almost like they don't want to know me. And then of course they have to add that they had to sell Kyak. They won't even give me the information on the woman they sold him to. All I know is that she lives somewhere in England. It's like they are trying to get rid of me. They already sold my most precious thing. They know that even though I go to school here there is no chance of ever seeing Kyak again." I said quietly. If anyone knows about family problems its Sirius.

"That's horrible. I can't believe they did that. My family yes, but yours? You love Kyak as much as I love my broom!"

"I know. I think they though that it wasn't fair for Kyak. For me to only see him during the summer." I said.

Kyak was my horse that my parents bought for me the summer of my third year. They said it was a going away gift. They wanted to make sure that I would come home every summer instead of staying with friends. They knew how much I loved Kyak and how heartbroken I would be if his owner sold him. He is a 15.2 hand bay thoroughbred gelding. I love him with all my heart and when my parents told me they were selling him because it was becoming too much of a hassle with me away for 10 months of the year I was heartbroken. I told them just to wait two more years and I would be out of school and able to take him off their hands but they said no, that it wasn't worth it. I knew something was wrong from the minute they said that.

"Isn't he the horse you can to do that Join Up thing with?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah? How did you know about that?" I asked, puzzled.

"Umm well…" Sirius said turning a little red.

'You know, I never noticed that he looks kinda cute when he blushes. NO EMILY! Bad girl, very bad! You CANNOT have feelings for ladies man Sirius Black!' I though quickly.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Is Sirius Black actually blushing! I so wish I had a camera. Kodak Moment!" I said while everyone laughed and then asked. "What a Kodak Moment?" Well everyone except Lily. "It's a muggle thing." She replied laughing.

"Shut up…I was actually in the common room when you told Lily and Lina about it last year. It sounds really cool. How do you do it?" He asked.

"Wait a minute what are you two talking about and why did I hear my name?" Lina asked

"I'm telling Sirius about the Join Up. Well first you need a horse-" I started but was rudely interrupted by Sirius.

"Bloody Hell you need a horse for it. I didn't know that." He said in mock seriousness.

I was about to retort when Lina interrupted.

"Emily, it's late. We should be getting back to our room. You can explain it to them another day." Lina said.

"Good idea. I'll explain it another time Black." I said as I exited the room.

While we were getting ready for bed Lina and Lily were on my back about what I was talking to Sirius about before they interfered. I didn't tell them the complete truth but I didn't lie about it. I didn't want them to think anything will happen between us. Sirius would never give up his fan club for anything. And I kind of like not having a boyfriend.

When I crawled into bed later I was so confused. For as long as I went to Hogwarts I never thought of Black as anything more than barely a friend, but now… well we'll just have to see how the year turns out.

thanks for reading...pleaseleave areview...thankies!


End file.
